In most hospitals in the United States, a birth certificate is typically issued and includes the footprints of the newborn. However, in recent years, the print media and scientific journals have expressed the opinion that hospitals waste time and money by foot-printing newborns because of its poor reliability. Foot-printing of newborns is accurate less than 20% of the time.